queen_victoria_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvey Nye Henderson
Harvey Nye Henderson was as special as his name would tell you he was. Crazy talented from an early age, he was as charismatic as a star needed to be, and could turn a girl’s head around just too easily. - Jennifer about Harvey (Have you heard about Jennifer Hayes?) Harvey Nye Henderson (referred to as 'Harvey' by his parents, the Hayes' family, Katie Smith and likely also by Benjamin Young, but otherwise known as 'Nye') is the only child of Rachel and Darren Henderson and was born on the 25th of November in 2002. Harvey was a very talented guitar player from a young age and eventually became famous through YouTube at only thirteen. With fourteen years old, he moved to LA with his parents. About Before QVA Despite growing up in London, Harvey moved to Scotland to attend the boarding school Ashwood. He was there until he finished seventh grade. His former Ashwood colleagues refer to him as funny, charming, good-looking and talented. They go as far as to call him 'the next Justin Bieber'. It seems like Harvey hasn't had any very close friendships at Ashwood apart from Ian O'Malley, because he only stayed close to Valerie and Benjamin from his childhood. After moving to LA, Harvey soon gets dragged down into the show business and it takes him several years to realise that he feels lost and empty. He sleeps with several girls and tries to find a feeling of comfort, but yet fails to do so. After ruining his close friendship with Francisca Ribas, as he sleeps with her despite knowing she wants more, he decides to leave LA. He is led to believe that Jennifer will be able to give him the fulfilment he missed because with her he always felt complete. This is eventually his argument for choosing QVA over Ashwood, even though Ashwood would've offered him only one more year of school, while QVA didn't. QVA Harvey has a hard time coming to QVA in the beginning. He doesn't find friends easily, especially since Jonah Walker, the popular guy from his grade, highly dislikes him because of his relationship to Jennifer. Moreover, he and Jennifer have problems rekindling, as their pictures get leaked. Harvey joins the football team and is very happy to have found a friend in Jacob Margravine, who understands what he is going through, as he is familiar with being talked about against his will. Harvey is a very smart and good student. He's very participative in class discussions and tries to be a part of the school life. Relationships Darren Henderson There is nothing much mentioned about Harvey's relationship with his father. Mr Henderson seemed to be very supportive of his son's career however, as he moved to LA with him, transferring to another branch of his company from Scotland to the US. Rachel Henderson Harvey's mother seems to be more involved in his life. She is the one to be with him once he joins QVA and also seems to have a closer relationship with Jennifer and Valerie. Similar to his father, she also shows herself supportive of her son's career and wishes. Benjamin Young Harvey states that he and Benjamin are childhood friends and that he has paid Benjamin several flights to LA in order to visit him. He is one of few friends Harvey has kept from his school life. Harvey shows to be not only protective of his friend, but also respects him very much. Financially, Harvey supports Benjamin's family in their social projects in Africa, and he also has several 'adoptive' children in the camps. Valerie Hayes Ian O'Malley Harvey eventually talks to his friend Francisca Ribas about what happened, and she offers him a way out of it by pretending to be his girlfriend, so the attention would get drawn away from Jennifer. They are successful in doing so, and once Jennifer had surprised him in Monaco, he is able to tell her the truth about it. He is also very happy that he and Francisca made peace. Being at QVA, his dog Beck passes away. This makes Harvey, in the end, realise that it wasn't about Jennifer in the first place, but about his homesickness and that he lost the ground under his feet. He highly regrets not being there for his dog and decides he has to move back to England, despite what it could mean for his career. The realisation leads to him falling for Jennifer for all the right reasons, seeing her being the impressive girl she is.